Just a Dance
by TayPhoenix
Summary: There's a ball, in which the First Order and the Resistance are both attending. In a spur of the moment, Kylo asks Rey to dance. And his wing-woman, his top advisor Tam Ryvora, is making sure Rey gets that kriffing dance.


_/AN/ What's up fellow Reylos! So, I'm just gonna jump right in and say it: Kylo needs an Ahsoka/Georgiana Darcy. He needs a punk teenage wing-woman that he can treat as a little sister, protect with his life, and set a bad example for. So instead of boring you with an OC, I took a pre-existing character for the roll of Kylo's Ahsoka. She's from the new cartoon show, Resistance, which is SO CUTE AND GOOD AND UNDERAPPRECIATED. The bold part that follows is what happens in the show if you haven't seen it:_

**[[There's this character named Tamara "Tam" Ryvora and she's a mechanic who's been saving up all her life to fix up this piece-of-junk racer so she can be a pilot. Then the main character comes along, Kaz (rich kid, prodigy pilot, everyone cuts him slack, secretly a Resistance spy), and they become friends but he also kinda ruins her life. Betrayal, heartache, and tough decisions ensue and at the end of the season Tam joins the First Order because of the influence of this female-Snoke snake-woman named Agent Teirny.]] **

_So I'm like, what if Tam does really well and gets the position of Kylo's chauffer/bodyguard? They can bond over their shared situation of having people they care about on the other side, or making fun of Hux (cause anybody can bond over that). So at the time of this fic, maybe a year after Crait, Tam is now Kylo's top advisor, a member of First Order Intelligence (so "agent" is her title). Oh, and the idea is that she was originally put in position by Hux to spy on Kylo, but she sort of abandoned that objective after becoming friends with him. Okay, I'm done. Sorry for the super long AN. Hope you enjoy!_

"Pathetic, insolent scavenger scum. Dressing in finery as if she deserves the company of this assembly. She isn't worth the time of the lowliest service droid. And that color! A deliberate mockery of the Order, I'm sure."

"The requested dress _was_ red and black, General," Tam reminded innocently, and she saw Kylo's lip twitch upward in acknowledgement. Usually he would help her in goading the prickly Hux, but tonight he was otherwise preoccupied. His eyes had not left the scavenger Rey since the beginning of the evening, and Tam could hardly blame him. Rey looked every bit the Supreme Leader that Kylo was, in a gloriously red, long-sleeved, two-piece gown. Her surprisingly long hair was almost completely free to drape prettily over her back, and she even sported a cape.

Hux scanned the rest of the guests in the ballroom, seeing that most were, in fact, wearing red. "Ah," he said, but regained his momentum, "Regardless, to see the color on her is nothing short of disgusting. I'd wager no one worth a credit will offer to dance with her."

Seeing as Rey was surrounded by many of the galaxy's most eligible bachelors, that already seemed a hasty and poor wager to make. But Hux's prediction was rendered completely null when his superior suddenly began to cross the ballroom, straight for the girl. The meaning was not even lost on Hux, and he hissed a loud "_Supreme Leader!_" in an effort to stop him. All it did was bring the all the sneers of the surrounding nobility in his direction.

Tam gladly turned her attention away from Hux and toward what would surely be the most dramatic confrontation of the night. Kylo had told her of his and Rey's encounters, the good and the bad, and of the strange bond that connected them. His wording, tone, and expressions during the tellings had convinced her that he harbored a full-blown, schoolboy crush on his beautiful arch nemesis, and Tam teased him _constantly_ about it. This would make for infinitely more teasing material.

Kylo reached Rey, who faced away from him. He got her attention somehow and she dramatically turned and locked eyes with him. Her lips parted in shock and a thousand emotions crossed her face. Tam swore the scene was taken straight from the cheesiest holovid her mother had ever shown her— that is, until Rey's hand raised to brush the almost perfectly camouflaged lightsaber at her hip.

Immediately, Tam lost all humor and slipped into the mindset of her official occupation. She drew her blaster quietly and slowly—but as soon as the danger had presented itself, it took its leave. Rey's hand dropped. Kylo was talking to her, with a collected and earnest expression on his face. She responded, with a mildly challenging look in her eyes and a tipped chin.

"Stars, I wish I knew what they were saying..." Tam said out loud, replacing her blaster. Hux gave her a weird look, but she paid him no mind. The odd couple was going back and forth, ghosts of smiles penetrating their serious demeanors, always retaining eye contact.

"How long does it take to ask someone to dance?" Hux grumbled.

"Well, I s'pose you wouldn't know, General." You see; Tam had gotten cocky under the assured protection of the Supreme Leader.

Hux took a beat, and then offered his hand to her, in a rare attempt at spine and wit. "Would you like to dance the next set with me, Agent Ryvora?"

"Not really, sir," Tam replied. Apparently it took a bit longer than that.

From across the ballroom, Kylo gingerly took Rey's hand and bowed over it, allegedly securing it for the dances, then started making his way back to Tam and Hux again. He didn't have to do much picking and swerving; the crowd parted for him, staring as they did. His bearing and countenance were suave, but his eyes were alarmed, as if it were just dawning on him what had occurred. Tam perked up, immediately wanting to drill him for every detail of the encounter.

But, she thought, giving Hux a wearied glance, they'd have to ditch the weasel first.

Said weasel apparently hadn't yet stuck his foot in his mouth far enough regarding the scavenger, because when Kylo inserted himself between them once again, Hux said, "Congratulations on your conquest, Supreme Leader, but now you're obligated to the entire dinner set with a war criminal."

"Somehow, I think I'll manage," Kylo said coolly, gaze still in the _war criminal'_s direction. Tam smiled at the ground; he was faking it well. "But thank you for your concern, Hux."

"_Why would you let me do this, Tamara_?!" Five minutes later, Kylo and Tam had found a secluded drawing room, where he dreaded and paced over the fast-coming dinner set, and she lounged on the comfiest sofa in the galaxy. Tam had been right: it was all an act, and her Supreme Leader was paralyzed by the prospect of dancing with Commander Rey of the Resistance. And of course, he blamed it all on her.

"All right, first off: I didn't _let_ you do anything, you just did it. I'm not your mother, and whenever I _do_ try to consult you, you tell me to stuff it, so I wasn't about to get told off in public. Second, I thought you fancied her, so this should be fun, right? It's just a dance, Your Majest—"

"You were hired to stop me from making impulsive decisions…It's just going to make us both miserable. I can't possibly go through with it…" He ranted, his tunnel vision carrying him on a circuit around the room. In other words, he hadn't heard a word she'd said. He did this a lot— ignored her. Toward the beginning of this stage in Tam's career, when she still retained some reverence for the Supreme Leader of the First Order, she had interpreted him as being lost in lofty thoughts pertaining to the Force, or the future of the galaxy, etc. etc. But no— Tam soon realized that Kylo was simply rude, and a bad listener. Until you gave him a good shake, that is.

"SIRE!" Tam yelled.

"What?" He snapped irritably, his beloved ranting and pacing cut short.

Tam gestured to the spot beside her on the sofa, and after only a jaw-lock and a huff, he complied and sat, his giant shoulders hunched as he rested his chin in one hand, exhausted eyes trained ahead. Normally, with a friend as close as he was to her, Tam would initiate a side-hug of some sort. But…Kylo had always been weird about touching, and no matter how close they got, Tam didn't think that would change. Nonetheless, she could, and would, still offer her support.

"Don't worry about all that deep kriff between the two of you, right now, sire." She started gently, speaking with assurance she hoped was well founded. "Just take a night, have fun, and dance with a beautiful woman."

Kylo kept staring forward uncertainly. Tam was sure he hadn't heard her yet again until he said in an undertone, "I'll try."

"That's not good enough, Your Excellency," Tam goaded. She really had become cocky.

But he just half-smiled as if he were in on some galactic inside joke. "You would have made a fine Jedi, Tamara," he said.

"Coming from anyone else, that'd be a compliment."

"Feel free to take it as one. I am in love with a Jedi, after all."

Tam started, eyes widening into moons. Of course she'd suspected something of the sort. A crush, yes, but love? And to have him say it so casually, as if it were common knowledge…. as if it were _right_…Was her Supreme Leader really a danger to the First Order, as Hux had said from the beginning, willing to throw it all away for a pair of pretty eyes? To keep herself from this dangerous train of thought, Tam questioned him further, trying again to find that causal frequency on which they had all their conversations.

"But you don't love that about her— that she's a Jedi, I mean?"

His voice took on an awed quality, as if he were listening as an outsider to the words he was creating. "I think…" he said softly, "I think I love everything about her. I love that she will protect the ones she loves at all cost. I love that she can still forgive and trust and care for people even after most of the people she's known have made her life miserable. I love how strong, capable, and beautiful she is. I love that she had the gal to _empathize_ with me—_me!_ Until you came along, Tamara? Trust me... that was unheard of."

Every word of her employer's heartfelt monologue made Tam more and more wary and miserable. Should she tell Hux, and actually do the job she was assigned? Kylo's final line interrupted her thoughts. He had straightened a little, his mouth shaped back into his usual scowl. Apparently he had also realized his egregious misstep.

"All that said, she's naïve and unrealistic, and she's never going to win this war," he stated unromantically.

Tam burst out laughing, both from fondness and sheer relief. Kylo wasn't joining the Resistance anytime soon; of that she was sure. But did that seal his allegiance to the Order? Did that mean he wouldn't help the insurgents, if it meant the safety of his supposed love? Tam wanted to think so. She wanted to believe in his conviction, ambition, and strength. So, she did. For tonight, at least, she would trust Kylo not to make an 'impulsive decision.' He's just a romantic, and it's just a persistent crush, Tam told herself.

A chime went through the comm system of the castle that either signaled the beginning of the set, or gave a five-minute warning for it. Tam didn't quite remember.

Kylo sprung up and sprinted out of the drawing room in literally a fraction of a second. _All right then_, Tam thought, _the former it is_.

By the time Tam reached the elaborate entrance to the ballroom, and could see inside, Kylo was already halfway to where Rey stood tensely in line. Tam couldn't see her face, but she was probably livid, thinking she had been stood up. But Kylo arrived at the male side of the set (and this time he _had_ had to swerve), right across from her, and she relaxed slightly. Tam could see him mouthing frantic apologizes while the orchestra tuned for the first dance. To her extreme surprise, Rey's shoulders seemed to shake as if she was holding in a powerful bout of laughter, probably unused to the dopey side of the Supreme Leader. Tam smiled; yeah, they would both have fun tonight. And Tam would have fun watching.

The music began, an Alderaanian Minuet, and the couples started the lovely, moderate dance. Although it was considered an easy one, Tam could tell that Rey was concentrating very hard on not making mistakes in her footing and turns and such; her focused eyes did not stray from the ground. This was not her arena, and Tam wondered sympathetically if she had been scorned for her background from more than just Hux tonight, and felt the need to prove herself. The dance brought Kylo and Rey back together and some words were exchanged. Rey nodded and gradually started looking up and smiling more as the dance continued. Tam was impressed with her friend, who had apparently had the same thought as her, and said the right words to assure Rey.

Even as the two became more and more oblivious of the hoard around them, they attracted more and more attention. Around the ballroom, they were getting a large assortment of looks. The hostess, the incurable gossip Queen Istis, was already whispering to those around her, a malevolent gleam in her eyes. Hux was indignant and glowering. And those of the Resistance who had come stood shocked and concerned. Being reminded of them, Tam afforded the room yet another sweep, but just like the last hundred times she had checked, Kaz was not in attendance. That was a good thing…wasn't it? _It doesn't matter either way_, Tam told herself. _He means nothing to you. _

Tam zoned out for a while, for when she shook herself into focus again, the second dance of the set was over, and it was time to serve dinner. Rey curtsied and Kylo bowed, twice as slowly as the couples around them. All traces of smiles were gone, only intense and pining stares left behind. Maybe Kylo had been right, and this much contact between them had only served to make them miserable. Tam suddenly felt very guilty for encouraging him to treat it as nothing. That just wasn't him, and she should know that by now. She rushed over to Kylo and Rey, arm-in-arm and headed in the direction of the dining room. Even though Tam would currently rather do anything else than face the object of her guilt, she had to accompany the Supreme Leader as part of his entourage.

They were whispering to each other when Tam approached his side a respectful distance away. Kylo cut off when he noticed her, and began the introductions:

"Commander—" Tam noticed Rey wilt slightly under the cold title. "—This is my adjutant Agent Tamara Ryvora. Tamara, this is Commander Rey."

"Kaz has spoken of you, Tamara. He'll be glad to know that you fare well. If you do, that is?" Rey finished with an uncomfortable laugh, but obvious sincerity. Kylo covered her hand that rested on his arm with his free one, seemingly unconsciously.

Tam got over her shock of hearing Kaz's name for the first time in months, and answered Rey honestly, albeit with a touch of obstinacy, "I _am_ well, Commander. My job is fulfilling, I am well fed and sheltered, and I have found community unlike ever before. What more could I want?"

"Nothing, I'm sure," Rey assured, a bit amused by Tam's indignation. "But I have to say, that sounds more like the Resistance than the Order," she said pointedly, and then she smiled at the ground. "Ben must be a fair commander."

"Sorry, who?" Tam said, just as Kylo cleared his throat _loudly_ and let go of Rey to pull out her hefty chair from the giant table and the immense spread. They had arrived at the dining hall. Tam was just about to get her chair when Kylo beat her to it, and then finally pulled out his own in between the two women and sat.

Dinner was rather ordinary, and Tam and Rey carried most of the conversation, leaning over the table and speaking over Kylo. The women had enough to talk about apart from the touchy subject of the war, both coming from poor-as-dirt backgrounds and being thrown into the height of culture. The Supreme Leader interjected often enough, quipping dry remarks or asking questions about both of their origins. He was the butt of a healthy amount of teasing throughout the meal, but he took it all swimmingly; the incredible food and the excellent Chandrilla wine put them all in better moods than before.

As soon as they knew it, the dinner party began dispersing to reconvene in the ballroom for the final dance of the night. Tam wasn't feeling it, and left Kylo and Rey for the refresher, if it could be called that. The room was filled with finery, beauty, and comfort. Tam found a chair that seemed plush enough to swallow her whole. She took a breather from the taxing night, and reflected on everything.

_Rey turned out to be sweet_. Tam was a bit embarrassed by her snobbish first remark to her, reminding herself slightly of Hux. If things were different, Rey would be promising best-mate material.

_Kaz talked about me, or has at least once_. What does he say? Is he angry or sad? _He has no right to be either_, Tam thought, and moved on in her reflection, lest she think or do something foolish, like miss him.

_Who is Ben?_ Is that his true name—the one he abandoned? Is that Han Solo and Leia Organa's son, who Hux mocks constantly behind the Supreme Leader's back? It must be. Tam decided to move on again, suddenly hurt that he never told her. But the next thought brought no relief:

_The Supreme Leader is in love with Rey, and she seems to feel the same._ Tam couldn't downplay it anymore. Their body language had screamed married couple that night, and the night wasn't even over! Tam was at a loss, not knowing what to do or where to start. Actually, no. She did know; she was still loyal to her commander, and she would go to him first. In the morning, when this ball business was behind them, they would talk about the scavenger girl, and Kylo's intentions toward her. She would use a non-accusatory approach. If Kylo did end up being a liability, she would still have to wear the gauze of a sympathetic friend, in order to retain his trust and know his dealings.

Tam suddenly felt sick. She ran to a stall, its own separate room, and emptied her stomach into the toilet. She plopped down on the floor, tears starting to leak from her eyes. Is this all she was; a cold, calculating agent of First Order, willing to drop any pretense of loyalty to her friends just for security in her career? Tam was disgusted with herself, and tired of her own company. Reflecting was a bad business for Tam Ryvora; when she looked hard enough, she didn't like the woman she saw.

So Tam got up, cleaned up, and sought Rey and Kylo Ren. Maybe they could all converse again for a while, and provide her with a much-needed distraction.

Tam looked everywhere, and when she finally did find them, she kicked herself for not guessing sooner. They were leaning over the banister of a balcony—picturesque, romantic, and, most importantly, isolated. It looked out over the beautiful moonlit landscape of Chandrilla's southern peaks. _This is Kylo's homeworld_, Tam knew that much, and wondered if he loved it here. She wondered if that was what they spoke of, as close as their heads were, or if was something more lofty, like the Force, or the future of the galaxy…

Kylo was tipping his head down further, and his hand brushed Rey's neck. Tam backed away slowly from the doorway. She didn't want to see this.


End file.
